Computer systems include numerous electrical components that draw electrical current to perform their intended functions. For example, a computer's microprocessor or central processing unit (“CPU”) requires electrical current to perform many functions such as controlling the overall operations of the computer system and performing various numerical calculations. Generally, any electrical device through which electrical current flows produces heat. The amount of heat any one device generates generally is a function of the amount of current flowing through the device.
Typically, an electrical device is designed to operate correctly within a predetermined temperature range. If the temperature exceeds the predetermined range (i.e., the device becomes too hot), the device may not function correctly, thereby potentially degrading the overall performance of the computer system. Thus, many computer systems include cooling systems to regulate the temperature of their electrical components. One type of cooling system is a forced air system that relies on one or more cooling fans to blow air over the electronic components in order to cool the components.
The cubic feet per minute (“CFM”) of air that can be moved across an electric device is an important factor in how much heat can be removed from the device. Thus, the capacity of a cooling fan is a critical factor in selecting an air mover for use in a cooling application. The CFM that a cooling fan can produce is governed a number of factors including: the total area of the blades generating the airflow, the free area provided for airflow through the fan, the design of the blades, and the power generated by the electric motor.
Miniature brushless DC electric motors are used to power many cooling fans used in electronic cooling applications. These electric motors utilize a cylindrical windings section with magnets disposed inside or outside the cylinder. As electrical current flows through the windings, the magnets rotate about the axis of the motor. A variety of electrical circuitry and components are used to facilitate the operation of the motor by managing the current supplied to the cylindrical windings. Common to all brushless DC motors is commutation circuitry that directs the supply of current to the windings. In standard brushless DC fans, commutation circuitry is mounted within the fan housing.
In many computer cooling applications, the size of a cooling fan is constrained by the chassis supporting the computer system. Limiting the size of a cooling fan often limits the performance of the fan because the power generated by an electric motor is partially dependent on the size of the motor. Therefore, as the size of the motor decreases, so does the power that can be generated by the motor.